We have augmented our bulk near IR Raman spectroscopy with confocal microscope illumination and collection of Raman signals from thin sections with very high spatial resolution on the order of 1 micron. The novel optical design enables switching between bulk and microscope spectroscopic studies fairly easy. We have used this confocal Raman microscope system for collecting spectra of a variety of morphological structures in artery, breast, and brain tissues. The ultimate goal is to use these information for the understanding of microscopic and morphological basis of Raman signals from bulk tissues and correlate with histopathology.